Yuma Tsukumo and Shark's First Duel
* 02: }} Yuma Tsukumo and Shark's Duel' is a Duel that occurred during the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and serves as an introduction to the new mechanic Xyz Summon. This Duel is based on Yuma Tsukumo and Shark in the manga series. Prior Events Yuma Tsukumo and his friend Tori Meadows walk home from school and came across Bronk Stone duelling and losing to Shark, the school bully. Yuma stands up to Shark and accepts a challenge from the latter. The Duel Turn 1: Yuma " is Summoned.]] Yuma draws "Zubaba Knight". Yuma's hand contains "Ganbara Knight", "Bye Bye Damage", "Wonder Wand", "Gagaga Magician" and "Goblin Out of the Frying Pan". He Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" ( 3/1600/900) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Shark Shark draws "Zeus' Breath". Shark's hand contains "Salvage", "Skull Kraken", "Jawsman", "Aqua Jet" and "Big Jaws". He Normal Summons "Big Jaws" ( 3/1800/300) in Attack Position. Shark then activates "Aqua Jet" to increase the ATK of "Big Jaws" by 1000 ("Big Jaws": 1800 → 2800 ATK). "Big Jaws" attacks and destroys "Zubaba Knight" (Yuma: 4000 → 2800 LP). Shark Sets a card. On Shark's End Phase, the effect of "Aqua Jet" expires ("Big Jaws": 2800 → 1800 ATK). Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws "Gogogo Golem". He then Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates "Wonder Wand", equipping it to "Gagaga Magician" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Gagaga Magician": 1500 → 2000 ATK). "Gagaga Magician" attacks "Big Jaws", but Shark activates his face-down "Zeus' Breath" to negate the attack and (as Shark controls a face-up WATER monster) inflict 800 damage to Yuma (Yuma: 2800 → 2000 LP). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 4: Shark Shark draws. He then Normal Summons "Skull Kraken" ( 3/600/1600) in Attack Position. As "Skull Kraken" was Normal Summoned, Shark activates its effect to destroy "Wonder Wand" ("Gagaga Magician": 2000 → 1500 ATK). Shark's hand contains "Salvage", "Booming Urchin", and "Jawsman". Shark overlays "Big Jaws" and "Skull Kraken" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" ( 3/2000/0, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Shark then activates the effect of "Leviathan Dragon" to detach "Skull Kraken" ("Leviathan Dragon": 2 → 1 ORU) and increase its ATK by 500 ("Leviathan Dragon: 2000 → 2500 ATK). "Leviathan Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Magician" (Yuma: 2000 → 1000 LP). At this point, Astral appears before Yuma as an astral being and coaches Yuma, though Tori and Bronk think Yuma is acting crazy. Shark Sets a card. Turn 5: Yuma Yuma's hand contains "Gogogo Golem", "Ganbara Knight", and "Goblin Out of the Frying Pan". Yuma draws "Blustering Winds". Astral tells Yuma to set "Gogogo Golem" in Defense Position, but Yuma Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" ( 4/1800/1500) in Attack Position. Yuma then activates "Blustering Winds" to increase the ATK and DEF of "Gogogo Golem" by 1000 until Yuma's next Standby Phase ("Gogogo Golem: 1800 → 2800/1500 → 2500). "Gogogo Golem" attacks "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" (Shark: 4000 → 3700 LP), but "Leviathan Dragon" is not destroyed since a "Number" monster can only be destroyed in battle by another "Number". Turn 6: Shark Shark's hand contains "Jawsman" and "Salvage". Shark draws "Drill Barnacle" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/300/0). Shark then activates the effect of "Leviathan Dragon" by detaching "Big Jaws" ("Leviathan Dragon": 1 → 0 ORU) ("Leviathan Dragon": 2500 → 3000 ATK). "Leviathan Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem" (Yuma: 1000 → 800 LP). "Drill Barnacle" attacks directly (Yuma: 800 → 500 LP). As "Drill Barnacle" inflicted Battle Damage via a direct attack, Shark activates its effect to increase its ATK by 1000 ("Drill Barnacle": 300 → 1300 ATK). Shark also explains that "Drill Barnacle" also has the ability to attack directly Turn 7: Yuma Yuma draws "Monster Reborn". He then Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" ( 4/0/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Ganbara Knight" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Drill Barnacle" (Shark: 3700 → 2500 LP). Turn 8: Shark Shark draws "Surface" and subsequently activates it to revive "Big Jaws ( 3/1800/300) in Defense Position (as "Big Jaws" is a WATER monster). He then Tributes "Big Jaws" in order to Tribute Summon "Jawsman" ( 6/2600/1600) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Jawsman", it gains 300 ATK for every other WATER monster Shark controls ("Jawsman": 2600 → 2900 ATK). "Leviathan Dragon" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" to detach "Ganbara Knight" ("Utopia": 2 → 1 ORU) and negate the attack. "Jawsman" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates his face-down "Bye Bye Damage" to prevent the destruction of "Utopia" by battle (Yuma: 500 → 100 LP). Since Yuma took Battle Damage, Shark takes twice the Battle Damage Yuma just took (Yuma: 500 → 100 LP, Shark: 2500 → 1700 LP). As Yuma activated a Trap Card, Shark activates his face-down "Booming Urchin", which will inflict 1000 damage to Yuma during Shark's next Standby Phase. Turn 9: Yuma Yuma draws "Double or Nothing!". "Utopia" attacks "Leviathan Dragon", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" to detach "Gagaga Magician" ("Utopia": 1 → 0 ORU) and negate the attack. As an attack was negated, Yuma activates "Double or Nothing!" to doubles the ATK of "Utopia" ("Utopia": 2500 → 5000 ATK) and allow it to attack again. "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Leviathan Dragon" (Shark: 1700 → 0 LP). Aftermath Astral takes Number 17: Leviathan Dragon which restores part of his memory. Trivia *In Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist, this duel served as a tutorial for Xyz summoning.